Supernatural
by Deansgirlforever
Summary: Dean is left alone when Sam becomes trapped, unable to fight the war alone Dean must learn to work with a certain demon, but tempers and feelings rising, and with one night that could change their feelings forever, can Dean And ruby work together to save Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural / Angel.

Part 1 stranger things.

"Dean are you awake"?

Dean Winchester yawned softly and rolled over, he glanced at his watch " freaking hell" he growled under his breath as he kicked the quilt off his feet and sat up, " yeah" he called out answering the female voice that echoed up the stairs, he smiled softly and closed his eyes drinking in her scent, his mind flashed back to last night, naked bodies clawing and biting each other, the pure passion of being as one intoxicated him even now, he was in heaven. He shook his head as his eyes snapped open suddenly coming back to reality with a hard bump. " oh shithola" he muttered under his breath as he grabbed his clothes and slipped them on last night was a mistake. Three years Sam had been gone three years Dean fought by himself fought the war they were meant to fight together, but now in the cold light of day he realised no fight could ever be won alone.

He looked around the bare room no curtains hung from the Windows no pictures on the walls, even the floor was wood and chipping, this was no place for a hunter let alone a ..." Get over it dean what's done is done just deal" he murmured to himself as he walked over to the window, he glanced outside noticing his car his baby, a small smile spread across his lips, that car was the one thing that was constant, no matter where he went she went with him.

" Dean" a voice resonated from behind him. He turned round and bit his lip as he looked her up and down, this shouldn't have happened, he thought

" I know what your thinking, last night shouldn't have happened, it was a mistake your a hell whore I hate you " she clicked her tongue " well news flash short bus it did happen"

Dean eyed her slowly his eyes scanned her body, damn she could have any guy she wanted she would just bat those amazing eyelashes and boom he would be putty. He snapped this thoughts away as he crossed his arms over his chest a smirk pulled at his lips " got it in one sweetheart except you forgot skank and bitch"

"Ah of course how could I have forgotten those ones, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet Dean" she rolled her eyes as she leant against the door frame " so now you have got that off your chest let's talk about Sam shall we "

Dean shrugged loosely " sure which bit would you like to talk about, the one where you sent him to hell or the one that starts with my brother is evil, because feel free bitch"

She chuckled as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair " well for starters it wasn't me that sold him out that was your doing, and secondly Sam evil ?" She scoffed " please he wouldn't know what evil was if it turned around and smacked him"

Dean looked away hiding the chuckle that seem to come from the pits of his stomach, he coughed lightly and turned back to her " I didn't sell him out ruby it backfired on me how the hell was I supposed to know that Lucifer didn't care if Sam lived or died "

" true but you didn't have to kill him did you" she snapped

Dean cocked his head picking up the pain in her voice " hang on are you still holding a torch for him ? Because sweetheart I gotta tell you that burned out long ago on his side"

Ruby shook her head slowly " what Sam and I had it's over but I don't see why I have to justify myself to you, I cared about Sam a lot, but that was over the minute he stuck that knife in my gut"

Dean sat down " your a demon what do you expect "

" oh I don't know maybe a little bit of loyalty Dean considering I saved both of your asses in the past" she snapped

" yeah because you started it in the first place" he growled and looked down this wasn't getting them any where at least last night they..." Ugh" he muttered as he looked up at her " look we both messed up bottom line my brother is in hell again and I have to get him out so are you with me or against me ?"

Ruby softened her gaze " after last night I thought you would know"

Dean sighed " last night it shouldn't have happened both of us got a little drunk and well things got heated "

Ruby smirked " your telling me these scratches will never heal"

Dean once again bit his lip the thoughts running through his head at that moment was making him more then a little uneasy " yeah well you didn't do to bad yourself" he then grabbed his coat and slipped it on " right so we know Sam's gotta be in the cage again we also know Cas has gone awol as well so I have got zilch what about you ?" He asked her as he slipped on his shoes and walked over to her.

Ruby thought for a moment " well I know lucifer is looking for a new meat suit now Sam is out of the picture, and I am betting he is pulling out all the stops to find you "

Dean stared at her " hang on what ?"

" didn't you know he wants you" she answered

" and you didn't think to tell me this last night ?"

" if you remember Dean not a lot of talking went on we had other things on our minds " she looked him up and down " funny enough talking Bout him doesn't turn me on"

Dean smirked " no I know what does though" he then shook his head " no look it's wrong I mean you slept with my brother what the hell are you doing working your way through the Winchester family if my dad was alive would you have him too"

He suddenly felt her hand across his face " ow"

She glared at him " contrary to what you think Dean I am not a whore, Sam was well their was feelings there, me and you it was just sex, rough passionate hot sex"

Dean rubbed his burning cheek as he nodded slowly " yep fine agreed nothing more won't happen again ...will it ?"

Her eyes met his truth was she wanted him, last night was just a taste of what Dean Winchester could offer her. And she liked it, " never again I mean ugh no I have standards "

Dean raised one eyebrow. " really ?" He suddenly shot across the room and hit the wall hard " ok ow again a slap would have done"

Ruby put her hand down she walked over and bent down staring him in the eyes " listen to me short bus, what we had is over my main concern is getting Sam out of where ever he is and bringing the winchesters back together to fight this god forsaken war, got it "

Dean nodded but part of him couldn't help but crave her, last night did happen and boy did he want it to happen again.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The devil within

Dean sat on the impala and slowly drank the contents of the bottle, the liquid felt amazing as it trickled down his throat, he closed his eyes his mind flashing back to last night, he could still taste her cherry lipstick, her smooth body felt like silk against his rough hands, even her hair smelt good.

"Do you want to go again ?"

Deans eyes snapped open " yes, no wait ...what ?" He asked realising his cheeks were flushed.

Ruby folded her arms across her chest as she eyed him " the ritual Dean someone must know something right ?"

" sure yeah I say we go out and find the nearest son of a bitch,make them talk then gank him job done " he answered hoping she hadn't seen how flustered he was, how his jeans had suddenly become tighter.

But she had seen it, she moved closer to him she pushed his legs open with her leg and slid in between him her lips almost touching his " I am game if you are" her voice barely a whisper.

Dean gulped lightly realising how close she was to him, was she teasing him ?" He sucked in his breath " listen sweetheart we work together that's it, believe me if I had a choice it wouldn't be you helping me"

Ruby clicked her tongue as she traced her fingers down his shirt towards his jeans, she looked him dead in the eye " but then where would the fun be in that ? She laughed and moved away from him " relax short bus last night was hardly the highlight of my year either"

" bitch" he growled under his breath, He had to admit she did get him, more then he wanted to allow, there was a time he wouldn't have let her get that close but since Sam vanished he had no one else to turn to. " right so the moaning was fake then ?" He asked her now curious " cause I gotta say I have had a lot of chicks in my time but no one that could moan like you"

Ruby shrugged lightly " demons lie Dean or have you forgotten that"

Dean moved close to her backing her against the wall " you ain't that good of a liar sweetheart" a small smirk enveloped his lips " so tell me the truth am I better then sammy"

"Ugh" she pushed him off her " really Dean I thought you were so sure of yourself as well, what Sam and I had is our business"

" sure you keep telling your self that, cold hard truth of it is Sam used you get what he wanted he had those freaky ass powers and you brought them out of him" he snapped

" you Winchesters think you know everything, Sam didn't use me he wanted and needed me I made him see he could do so much more he could get a heads up on the demons and Lilith "

Dean shuddered at her name " but you didn't stop there did you no you carried on even after I was in the pit, you got a new meat suit and found him twisted things "

Ruby stared at him " now that's where your wrong Sam came looking for me he couldn't except I was gone along with you, that's why you never saw me down there Dean, your precious brother got me back"

Dean stared at her even as he heard those words leave her blood red lips he couldn't believe it " so while I was hells bitch my brother decided to just move on and make sure you came back well that's just freaking awesome" he folded his arms avoiding eye contact" so now SAMs gone and your here"

" ten out of ten for observation baby" she smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes letting out a soft sigh " you know what I mean ruby " he looked her dead in the eyes " I can't forget the whole sucking up on demon blood"

She sat next to him " you needed it"

" didn't mean I had to have it...it ain't me ruby it can't be...me" he answered almost a whisper.

" but what you went through in hell the torture the madness it changed you Dean you become stronger through it your a fighter thats what lucifer hates, I mean with Sam it's easy he rolls over and let's the evil set up shop but you it's almost impossible"

Dean clicked his tongue " yeah well those sons of bitches killed my family no way I am gonna roll over and play dead"

" and that's why I am here, Sam always thought it was about him, because of the whole demon thing but it never was Dean it's about you "

" maybe I don't want it to be ruby I became a hunter to help people to make something of my life to keep the family business going, you know Mary my mum she was a hunter and a damn good one at that, I guess I want to be like that make her proud of me" he answered softly

Ruby laid her hand on his shoulder " and she is " she

Smiled softly

" oh please don't give me that she is looking down on me crap I don't buy it, she's gone so is my dad and it's just me and sammy now where ever the hell he is" he looked Down " I failed him just like I did everyone else in my damn life"

Ruby lifted his head up " don't you dare do that you hear me people are alive because of you"

" yeah maybe so but I let lucifer out of the box" he answered

" that was unfortunate but easy to rectify "

He stared into her eyes part of him hated her so much but then the other part, he leant towards her forgetting himself for a moment he brushed his lips so tenderly against hers, he then pulled away " what the hell am I doing, I am sucking up demon blood and sleeping with the one person I warned Sam about its gotta stop ruby "

" the blood or ..." Me" she whispered as she brushed her lips against his " you know you don't want to, it has its advantages Dean you are stronger and with that power you now possess you can beat him"

Dean growled and grabbed her he wrapped his arms around her he kissed her passionately, she gasped as he grabbed her hair and moved her down slowly onto the impala Bonet " you drive me freaking insane ruby but God help me I want you" he stared into her eyes.

She returned the kiss " there's my boy" she pulled him down on to her, her hands slowly pulling off his blue te-shirt, feeling those amazing Muscles as she felt one hand roughly pulling her jeans down, with the other hand he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, he gave out a moan as he entered her hard and fast, she bit her lip as she dragged her finger nails down his back, leaving little trails of blood.

Dean grabbed her hands and held them above her as he moved slowly at first but then picked up the pace with every movement. He stared at her a mix of confusion and passion ran through his troubled mind, every part of him was screaming no, it's wrong she's a demon, but then another tiny part was screaming yes, I am alive.

She moaned louder as he rode her faster and faster a tiny smile crept on his lips as he saw the pure satisfaction in her eyes, every movement caused her to scream out in pleasure as wave after wave hit her. "Dean!" She gasped as she gripped his hands so tightly " cum!" She ordered

He didn't need to be told twice as every inch of his body shuddered letting go like he never had before " oh...ruby...fuck" he screamed out, before he fell onto her, " we...have...got...to...stop...doing...this" he answered breathlessly.

She sighed contentedly and held onto his hands truth was she didn't want to and she knew deep down neither did he.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Resources

" it shouldn't have happened " Dean mentally scolded himself as he stepped into the shower, he turned it on closed his eyes and let the hot water run down his aching body. " why " was all he kept asking himself " why me ? Why her?" He shook is head and grabbed the bottle of shampoo, he opened it and used the rest of the contents on his hair, ever since he came back from hell he couldn't get clean he couldn't scrub the dirt away " well maybe I have lost my mind, or maybe this is some weird ass dream" he chuckled to himself then winched as he felt the scratches across his back, " no dream" he whispered as he washed his hair and body, he turned off the shower and stepped out he grabbed the towel and jumped " what the hell Cas what have I told you" he put the towel around him as Castile appeared before him.

" sorry Dean but I had to come lucifer wants blood and he is looking for you"

Dean rolled his eyes " not hard to find Cas" he then walked out and into the bedroom " any word on Sam ?" He asked

" no the Angels have no clue nor the demons it's as though he has vanished into thin air, I am sorry Dean we have looked everywhere"

Dean sat down shaking his head " how can He just freaking vanish it's Sam Cas he must be somewhere "

" he is we just don't know as of yet, but lucifer has changed his tactics you know he wants you,"

" yeah I know he wants to ride me " he shivered lightly " now even I know that's wrong no matter how you say it"

" yes well wrong or not it's what he plans to do, but we have a w..." He stopped suddenly as ruby walked in " explain why you have a demon here"

Ruby eyed him " come on Cas you know me well enough to call me by my name"

Cas nodded " yes of course how do you say it hell whore"

Dean smirked as he looked down

Ruby folded her arms " that's getting old"

" oh sorry do you prefer lucifer's bitch"

Dean looked up " woah that was good Cas," he then shot a look towards ruby " angels hate demons you know that"

She shrugged lightly " water off a ducks back"

Cas cocked his head to one side suddenly noticing Ruby's state of undress, he then cast his eyes to Dean " we need to talk...alone"

Ruby rolled her eyes " seriously ? Fine see you later Dean" and with that she walked out.

Cas sat down he placed his hands in his lap " explain"

Dean stood up and grabbed a bottle of beer he cracked it open " what's to explain she's helping me that's all"

" as you are her, " he snapped " what is it you call it ah yes undercover work, playing both sides sleeping with the enemy "

Dean swigged the beer " I am not sleeping with her Cas"

Cas looked round the room then back to him " of course your not that's why her top was undone she didn't have a bra on and your jeans are unzipped"

Dean stared at him " ok enough with the observation Columbo it's not what you think"

" so your not sleeping with her ?" Cas asked.

Dean looked down " it was a mistake"

Cas sighed softly his eyes narrowed " I am worried about you Dean' Sam went through this the whole demon thing are you telling me your to stupid to not do the same ?"

Dean shrugged as he sat back down " I know it's wrong ok I hear the voice in my head telling me hell even screaming to stop kill her move on but..." He finished the beer and tosses it in the bin. " but I like it, I like what she does to me the way she gets me"

Cas stood up he paced around the room " did you use protection ?"

Dean stared at him shocked " um hang on since when did you become my dad ?"

" it's a simple question Dean, she is a demon but she is in another body a body that is human, it's only ever been known once"

Dean opened the window this conversation was becoming a little uncomfortable " are we talking about what I think we are talking about"

Cas looked confused " pregnancy a baby "

" I know what pregnancy is Cas, look I ..." He didn't know how to answer that " I am a big boy I can look after myself and others if need be"

" then good I trust she won't be with child" Cas answered slowly " but she is a demon and I am not sure playing on both sides is a good idea, if they get to her she will sing like a canary "

Dean shook his head forcefully " she wouldn't do that to me"

" don't be to sure you know what torture can be like is she really that strong ?" Cas asked more then a little concerned

" fine then she can stay with me no demon will get near her" he snapped.

" and how long can you keep that up ? How long before becomes all you can think about, it happened to Sam Dean it can happen to you"

Dean nearly laughed " me and ...ruby no freaking way I hate her"

" sure that's why you have rode her like a cowboy twice now"

Dean nearly fell off the bed " Jesus Cas since when do you act like a over paid porn star, and hang on twice ? How did y..."

" I see all remember " Cas answered his question " I know about the blood the eyes the demon self"

Dean suddenly felt very ashamed " I can explain"

He folded his arms as he once again sat down " I am listening "

Dean honestly didn't know what to say " since hell I have felt different I did things down there no one should ever have to do and the sick thing was I started to enjoy it, "

" that doesn't make you bad dean you had no choice "

" neither did Sam he was born into this he has demon blood running through him his freaky ass powers it's wrong he is ...wrong" his voice trailed off slightly " it's fucked up cas all of it and the worst thing is I can't stop"

Cas saw the sadness in his eyes " can't or won't"

" ah now don't you go laying this on me all my damn life I have had to do what's right, protect Sam save him from his self well no more I will find Sam but right now I am taking time getting to know me" he stared out of the window it had begun to rain, outside looked normal " I am scared cas scared of what I can do and what I will become"

Cas stood up and walked over to him he lay his hand on his shoulder " I can't tell you to stay away from her because you will do the opposite but I can tell you to be careful don't trust her, she's a demon never forget that"

Dean turned to him " and what am I ? I have tasted her blood I am tainted can I protect myself from me, can I protect myself from what I could be but most of all can I protect those around me"

Cas didn't have the answers he just saw the fear and worry in his friends eyes " I can't answer that dean as an angel I am saying stay away, but as a friend I am saying do what you have to do"

Dean nodded lightly " I can fight cas I am stronger now I can beat him"

" lucifer ? I don't think you can it will take someone with stronger powers then you, your a hunter dean that's all not a god"

Deans eyes suddenly turned black " I am not just a hunter anymore part of me is gone look at me cas really look at me "

He stared into his friends black eyes " God save us all"

Dean smirked " gods not home " he then waves his hand and sent him flying across the room, he grabbed his coat and walked out leaving cas unsure and unnerved.

will be writing more soon please comment and let me know what you think. This is an alternate reality it's not following on from the show this is my own twist on things,hope you enjoy it whoever reads it. Just a foot note my ruby is the blonde one Katie Cassidy as I can not stand the other one personal preference.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lie to me

Dean slowly drove down the high way, his eyes now returned to normal and guilt setting in as to what he did to Cas, he knew with this power he could fight lucifer and put him back in the cage. He breathed in slowly the blood screaming in his veins, he was hot and sweating, the hair on the back of his neck sticking to him like glue, he ignored it and picked up his phone, keeping one eye on the road he found the number he wanted his fingers tapping quickly as he sent the message " need to see you, on my way be there" he then pressed send and sped up. It was then he swerved to avoid someone who was walking down the middle of the road, he put his foot on the breaks and stopped the impala, he opened the door and got out as he rushed over to the person in the road " hey you ok ?"

The women stared up at him confused and shaken, it was then Dean saw the black eyes

" holy crap " he stepped back slowly he knew this one " Lilith ?" He caught his breath what could he do should he help her ? " um come on " he helped her up she didn't seem to know who she was, he got her back to the impala and opened the back door he gently helped her in and closed the door fear creeping over him As he got in and drove off.

...

Ruby opened the door she stared at the women and then at Dean " Lilith ?"

Dean shrugged and helped her inside he lay her on the sofa " she doesn't seem to know who she is ruby, so what the hell is going on she was just walking in the middle of the road"

Ruby shrugged and walked into the kitchen she handed him a bottle of beer and sat on the counter " last time I saw her she was watching the hell hounds eat you alive then she vanished "

Dean leant against the counter watching the women carefully " right so is this the vessel she was sharing ?"

" I don't know Lilith is the strong one the powerful one the one we all fear, but that women in there she looks like she just went ten rounds with Mike Tyson"

Dean nodded as he swigged his beer " but it could be her right ?"

" anything is possible now lucifer is out all demons are celebrating but she doesn't look like she has been to any party look at the wounds on her body you didn't do that did you ?"

Dean raised one eyebrow " really ?"

" look I was just checking you said yourself your different now "

" yeah but I didn't beat her up ruby " he snapped hurt that she would think that.

" ok calm down hot shot had to be sure I mean your supping demon blood here"

Dean nodded slowly " you got my text then ?"

Ruby handed him the knife " here "

" oh no" he put the knife down and grabbed her slamming her against the wall " don't wuss out on me you started this " he grabbed her wrist And the knife he slid the knife down her arm and started to drink slowly, gripping her tighter "

Ruby closed her eyes a mixture of pleasure and pain as he leant against the wall, " easy" she whispered.

Dean ignored her all his life he was told easy, slow down not this time this time he wouldn't listen.

He suddenly moved away he let go of her and slid down the wall his heart was beating fast as he wiped his mouth.

Ruby grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her arm feeling a little light headed " your going to need more then I can give you "

" so I can fight lucifer you mean "

She bent down and wiped the blood slowly from his mouth " yes but there is something else while you and angel boy were talking I found this " she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small battered box she handed it to him

" that's Sam's " he answered as he opened it he tutted loudly " it's what he used to summon the crossroads demon I bet to get me out"

Ruby nodded " thing is I found this on Route 66 "

Dean tilted his head " that's miles from here when did you find this ruby "

She sighed softly as she sat beside him " I told you Route 66 I had to go there was summoned "

" who by ?" He asked

" lucifer, relax I didn't say anything I know what to do"

Dean leant his head against the wall " you ok ?" He asked shocking himself on why he cared.

She tilted her head he had never asked her that before " fine we just talked and managed to throw him off the scent I think the Angels have been helping also as he can't seem to find you"

Dean nodded slowly " good I want him to be surprised when I stick the freaking Colt up his ass"

Ruby felt a smirk invade her lips " well he will be if we can keep you covered thing is demons are everywhere even I don't know who is human and who isn't they have done something, only higher level demons can see them and seeing as I am a second rate on they don't trust me"

Dean laughed " sweetheart can you blame them ?"

" hey! No ok your right but I hoped they wouldn't figure it out its easer to get in there and find out what happened after you came back from hell, Cas dragged you out did he say why ?"

Dean yawned lightly " no just they need me on their side"

Ruby noticed the black lines under his eyes" ok come on" she grabbed his arm and stood him up " my beds in there go and take a nap or whatever you need to be tip top Dean"

He pulled her up to him and moved her blonde hair from her eyes " you gonna join me "

She bit her lip lightly " I would love to but someone has got to look after sleeping beauty in there"

Dean playfully pouted " just for a while"

" fine" she smiled lightly what was going on here Dean being nice ? He wanted her in there with him, she was more confused now then ever before.

Dean kicked open the door and fell onto the bed, ruby sighed and slipped his shoes off, then his jacket he looked so tired, he rolled over and watched her intently he then grabbed her and pulled her to him " ruby I want to hate you so much but I can't why can't I ?"

She shook her head as she stared into his eyes " feelings mutual trust me"

He then gently took her face In his hands and kissed her.

She moved away " Dean ..."

" ssh don't say anything, when I am with you I feel alive more then I have ever felt before, I don't know what this is we have or if it's even going to last but what I feel for you it's real"

" I know " she kissed him softly " now sleep"

" stay ...please"

Ruby lay on the bed next to him he rolled over and gently rested his head on her lap she found herself stroking his hair, what was going on here they should hate each other want each other dead and yet...all she could think about was him.

...

When Dean opened his eyes it was pitch black, he sat up slowly as he rubbed his head realising he must have been out for a couple of hours. He yawned lightly and swung his feet over the bed, he grabbed his shoes and slipped them on, he then stood up and walked over to the door he opened it slowly hearing voices coming from the front room, he walked in to see Lilith sitting there, he leant against the door " so it is you"

Ruby eyed him " yes but she's not who she was she's a low level demon lucifer kicked her out a while back now but she said she's seen Sam"

Deans ears pricked up " oh...where ?"

Lilith coughed lightly " when I got demoted and kicked out of hell I saw Sam only he seemed lost confused then something came down and took him"

Dean sat down " what something ?"

" I don't know there was a flash and when I opened my eyes he was gone"

Dean cast a look to ruby " angel ?"

She shrugged loosely " but why Sam ? "

Dean sighed lightly " need to see Cas if he ever talks to me again"

Ruby shook her head sadly " what happened ?"

" I hurt him I lost control "

Lilith tilted her head " you have something in you or ...did"

" huh ?" He answered

Ruby stood up " what did you see Lilith ?"

Dean stared at both of them " ok what am I missing here "

" Lilith is a low level demon but she still has the sight all demons have,"

Dean rubbed his eyes " ok I will bite what did you see"

Lilith ran her fingers through her hair " you, you have something in you Dean something " she suddenly stood up and backed to the wall " you" she whispered

Dean glared at her and waved his hand his eyes turning black " it's time you left and thank you" he then clicked his fingers and she vanished.

Ruby stared at him confused " what the hell ?"

Dean blinked, his eyes turned normal " I don't ...know"

She bit her lip " she saw something in you then you went all black eyed and clicked your fingers and she vanished,"

Dean sat down " I don't know what happened one minute I was sitting down listening to her then boom black out city"

" well it's strange she looked like she was terrified of you "

" I don't know ruby get off my back will you" he then walked into the kitchen his head was banging " you got any stuff for pain "

She followed him in and opened the cupboard " this do" she handed him a small bottle " Sam used to take them he said they helped with the headaches"

He took the bottle slowly " great now I am like Sam just peachy " he sat down and took the lid off he grabbed the beer and swallowed the tablets swigging it down with the drink " hurts like a son of a bitch"

She sat on the counter " we gotta find out what's in you Dean"

" no way I don't want anyone to know ok"

" but it's dangerous something is really wrong here"

Dean suddenly growled and pushed her Down he climbed on top of her his hands around her throat " I said no!"

"Dean...your...hurting...me" she coughed as she stared into his eyes, they were as black as the night " get...off"

A small smirk appeared on his lips " you know I could snap your neck right now like a twig, " he let go of her throat with one hand, he traced his hand down her leg" but where would be the fun in that' tell me ruby does this turn you on get you hot cause oh baby it does me"

She coughed again " Dean this isn't you" she felt his grip getting tighter " please" her voice barely a whisper " stop"

She suddenly managed to kick him off her she watched as he hit the wall hard, " she got up slowly her eyes turned black " you wanna play baby lets play" she then waved her hand and sent him flying into the living room, he hit the floor hard , he coughed lightly his eyes became normal again " what the hell happened ?" He stared at her confused

Ruby took a deep breath and walked over to him still unsure " you tried to kill me that's what happened look Dean I don't know what's going on with you but do that again and I will take you down"

He nodded slowly not understanding what was going on " sorry" he muttered

" forget it you didn't hurt my feelings just this body" she sat down away from him " when you were dragged out of hell did anyone jump on for the ride out as well"

Dean noticed the distance between them " I don't think so it was a while back now ruby, I just know I feel strange like I keep losing myself, what's wrong with me ?"

She bit her lip " I don't know but I am going to find out"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The point of no return.

Dean splashed the cool water on his burning hot face, everything right now felt weird, the whole thing with ruby just put a tin hat on it. " get a grip Dean she is a demon nothing more stop trying to make it right"

" I agree" a familiar voice echoed behind him.

" Cas freaking hell warning would be good"

Cas shrugged lightly " I thought by now you would be used to it, we need to talk"

" well I didn't think you came here to dance" Dean retorted as he he wiped his face with the towel.

" right, we need to talk about ruby and the fact you threw me across the floor like a Rag doll"

Dean turned round confused, " ruby I can't explain and actually I can't explain about the other bit too, look I don't know what's going on, I keep blacking out and things happen, then boom back to normal maybe I have some kind of supernatural bug"

Cas shook his head sadly " something happened to you when you were in hell Dean, as of yet I didn't know what it was, all I know is the demons are afraid of you more then they have been"

Dean walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge " yeah well they should be I might feel different but I am still me right ?"

" yes in a way" Cas answered slowly

" back up what do you mean in a way ? If you know something now would be a good time to spill"

Cas sat down as he placed his fingers on the counter " I don't know what is wrong with you Dean all I know is the demons are afraid but so are the Angels, you brought something back with you, problem is it's unclear as to what"

Dean slipped on his shirt and shoes he eyed Cas " so are you telling me some evil ass thing has attached it's self to me and it's just waiting to attack ?"

" possibly "

" thanks a bunch Cas give me the short answer why don't you" he sighed heavily and sat down " and ruby ? I hate her why am I suddenly thinking about her and a whole new light ?"

Cas once again shrugged " hell changes people Dean you know when your down there it feels like years, "

" yes but she wasn't down there herself she told me Sam brought her back, the only person I should be concerned about is Sam but I find myself thinking more and more about her"

Cas thought for a second " I have noticed she is different as well have you thought maybe she is hiding something from you "

Dean zipped up his jacket " like what ?"

" well if I knew that I wouldn't be asking you would I " he suddenly tilted his head " where are you going ?"

Dean raised one eyebrow " to see where the hell sammy is and that means kicking asses and taking names" Dean jumped as Cas suddenly disappeared " well that's just awesome " he whispered and walked out.

Dean waited for what seemed like ages when suddenly there she was. " well Dean what a present surprise "

Dean eyed the crossroads demon, " skip the small talk where's Sam ?"

She shrugged lightly " aww are you missing your little brother, well sorry sweetie no idea"

Dean pulled out the Colt and held it in front of him he clicked the safety off " not playing bitch I know you son of a bitches know something "

She rolled her eyes " really Dean you have go to work on your manners besides kill me another one will " fear suddenly showed in her eyes as she flew backwards she looked up slowly " father ?"

Dean clicked his tongue his eyes as black as the night, he held out his hand as he pulled her up to him, tracing his lips against hers he smiled suductively " got a kiss for daddy"

She gulped lightly " I see your slumming it"

He gripped her hard " slumming it ?" He laughed loudly " you call this slumming it I have the best in the business no one will suspect dear old Deano considering he is now sleeping with the enemy, "

She smiled lightly as she stared into his black eyes " so what's the plan ?"

" it's simple find Sam and drag him to hell then torture the little ….." He suddenly turned round clicking his tongue " Crowley "

Crowley folded his arms " well this is new using deans meat suit and the boy poor hasn't got a clue…..yet"

Lucifer walked over to him " are you treating me remember I can wipe you off the face of this earth you are nothing to me"

Crowley shook his head " now why would I do that ? No I have simply come here to find out where Sam is as I am guessing so has Dean but I find you instead gotta say didn't see this one coming "

Lucifer shrugged lightly " only way I could escape was in another body and Dean it's perfect, think about it Crowley play along and you can have whatever your black heart wants"

" um anything ? Well I could go a big mansion control over everything but seeing as you're here I am guessing that's off the menu" he then walked around him " so tell me Dean sleeping with ruby is that all you, because I didn't even think I would go there, pretty thing mind"

Lucifer watched him slowly " as much as I would like to take credit for that it's not me, seems our boy likes a little dark around him, either that or he is into sharing"

Crowley laughed hard " well this is one to tell me granchilden Dean Winchester finely given himself over to the dark side"

Lucifer nodded " helps I am there I can persuade him that she's good for him until until I find Sam and then bang two birds one really big stone"

Crowley stared at him shocked " hold up your going to kill them both ? What about Dean ?"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes " oh please don't tell me you have developed feelings for him "

" no don't be stupid it's just the Winchesters it's for told the Angels they said"

Lucifer placed his hand over his mouth " since when do I listen, whatever my brother and father have in store for them it's time I changed, think about it Crowley with Sam in hell ruby my bitch, and Dean stuck in some mental hospital because he lost his mind, over killing his brother, it's perfect don't you see, we will once again rule this earth, and you can have whatever you want as long as you help me get what I want"

Crowley moved his hand away " hey now wait I never signed up for this, your talking about taking the Winchesters out, your father will never allow that"

Lucifer laughed harshly " Crowley you really don't get it I don't care what my father thinks, he made a big mistake By kicking me out, it's time I showed him I am not his little boy anymore"

" ok so your rebelling by throwing your toys out of the pram. Seriously get another angle " he sighed softly " you want to be king of hell again find Sam by all means but use Dean, think about it as Dean Winchester you can fool so ,many people once a great hunter now a great leader the Angels wouldn't have a clue and no one could take him down"

Lucifer thought about this for a moment " you have a point, but Sam needs to see his brothers face when he kills him, "

Crowley shrugged " yeah whatever but you have forgotten one thing, your brothers if you go in all cock sure and kill Sam won't that look suspicious?"

" but by then it's done Sam's gone and Dean is a basket case, or I stay In him and take over"

Crowley suddenly cocked his head as he realised " you were thrown out of hell wasn't you, which means someone else is more powerful then you" he sucked in his breath " things have shifted so come on then it's about time you told me what really want on down there"

Lucifer shook his head " the others they went against me, there is a new one rising, a boy stronger then I have ever been, stronger then the Winchesters the demons they have been talking, one born of both human and demon, an anti Christ her will take over and I will cease to exist"

Crowley moved closer " really ? Who is he ?"

" that's the thing he isn't born yet, but he is coming it's going to be bigger then anything I have witnessed, so I left hell, hitched a ride in Dean when castiel pulled him out, and as I am aware it's going to happen soon"

Crowley gulped lightly " do we know anything about him "

" his names Damian he will be my son"

Crowley stared at him " woh who's the lucky lady ?"

Lucifer shook his head " who do you think ?"

Crowley suddenly figured it out " ruby ? But hang on your going to let your son just take over,? Walk away and let him lead ?"

Lucifer sighed bitterly " there has been talk about a new one for some time, someone who is both light and dark, think about it someone who everyone will fear, more powerful then I could ever be, he will take down heaven destroy the Angels destroy my father, and hell will rule "

Crowley didn't know what to say he was in shock " but why her ?"

" it was going to be Lilith but she let me down she didn't deliver, ruby on the other hand she can do so much for me, someone you can't trust but you want anyway it's flawless"

Crowley nodded slowly " that I get but you I don't your willing to let your son destroy you ?"

" of course you can't have two kings, to fight one war, all the Angels will try and stop it they will try and find a sure fire way to take him out, but he will be both demon and human, he will have the power of a hunter, he will have the Colt, and the Angel knife, they won't stand a chance"

"castiel is stronger now plus you have Michael, Gabriel and the original King do hell Hades,"

Lucifer rolled his eyes " oh please Hades hasn't been seen for centuries and as for the others nothing would give me more pleasure then to wipe them off the face of the earth they turn d against me, it's time to put order back into this place Crowley and play it right you could be Damian's right hand man"

" and Dean?" He asked

Lucifer flashed an evil smile " well first of all I was thinking he would kill Sam and end up in some nut house but now I am thinking Damian will need his parents, with deans humanity gone he will have no choice but to stand by his son, I know Dean family is everything to him so imagine how he would feel if he had a son,"

" but there's Ben"

" that's never been proved, besides I can tell what he is thinking feeling, and ruby is really in his heart right now, the one person he hates he loves, it's classic then with Damian perfect family, unstoppable "

Crowley couldn't believe what he was hearing and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up " your forgetting one thing Lilith to the other demons are saying she has the sight she could blow your plan wide open"

" then she dies it's simple I don't need her around anyone who has any idea will have to go,"

" ok fine but it's nine months if she gets pregnant deans not on protection I am guessing"

Lucifer nodded " well that's where I come in I can control Dean make him think things, it's easy one slip will be all it takes, we have failed to many times think about it a demon birth, it won't last like a normal one a few weeks then boom apocalypse now"

Crowley sighed softly " it sounds fool proof but I don't know your messing with the Winchesters you know they have other things on their side people that can protect them from anything, "

" that's why I keep myself hidden only you and well her know about it" he pointed to the crossroads demon " she won't say anything she knows I can snap her neck in an instant an as for you, you have to much to loose"

Crowley bit his lip " right yeah, so when does this happen ?"

" tonight, it will be Dean and her, no interruptions he will be born" he snapped his fingers the crossroads demon vanished he then turned to Crowley " remember you say anything and you are shipped down to hell quicker then you can think, and believe me Crowley you won't be the one enjoying himself this time understood"

Crowley nodded but deep down he was terrified.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

No time to loose.

" he threw you across the Room ?" Ruby took his hand and helped him up as Cas tried to explain what happened.

" yes what part don't you get his eyes turned black and he waved his hand sending me hitting the wall" Cas rubbed his head and sat down on the chair " he is different as I have told you but when I on fronted him he changed"

She sighed softly and opened the fridge she took out some ice and grabbed a cloth she wrapped the ice in it and placed it on cas's head " hold still"

"Ow" he retorted

" don't be such a baby it will take the swelling down, you're an angel can't you just heal yourself ?"

Cas nodded " normally yes but he hit me with some major whammy"

" I have noticed he is a little on edge I mean he is wound tighter then a bobbin"

Cas eyed her slowly " yes well it doesn't help with you being here you are complicating things ruby more then you should be"

Ruby rolled her eyes " listen angel boy I know we are supposed to be enemies and fight each other but I am not like that I remember what it was like to be human and I am …..thinking of being that way again.

Cas stared at her shocked " how I mean unless the demon part leave you, but even then it's not something to go into lightly no demon has ever wanted out without a reason"

She bit her bottom lip " there is a reason and he is a good reason as a demon I am more harm then good to Dean right now, but if I was human …."

" you could die quicker " Cas interrupted " but if you was something else maybe an angel you could protect him"

Ruby stared at him shocked as well as a little taken back " wait what ? How I mean is it even possible for a demon to become an angel ?"

Cas thought for a second " it would mean pulling a lot of strings but Dean and Sam are important to the plans to my father so it's possible,you see a demon is born from hate and evil man is evil so it's easy to get in, but a demon such as yourself feeling emotions that's different. I have always had problems with you in the past with what you did to Sam but you have proved you are willing to help and have gone against lucifer" he reached up and placed his hand on her head " there is good in you Ruby and it might be all we need after all a war is coming a newborn is rising and you and Dean will play a part in that, if we find a way to make you an angel then it means giving up your demon side, you will be powerful but you can still be killed"

" I can still be killed this way Cas the Colt remember the demon knife it's all ways I can die so either way I am fucked"

Cas chuckled lightly " well yeah but if you become an angel all other Angels will protect you including myself"

She tilted her head " you mean you will take me under your wing, excuse the pun"

Cas once again nodded " it is my job to protect the new Angels so yes, if it means protecting you against evil then so be it, the problem is Dean he has the darkness in him he will turn on you, you have to be prepared "

Ruby felt a chill run up her spine " ,meaning ?"

" meaning if needs be you might have to take him down" Cas answered " whatever you feel for Dean you have to put aside for the greater good"

Ruby stood up and paced the room " kill Dean ? No I can't he is a Winchester Cas that holds a lot in this world "

" I know but with Sam no where to be seen and Dean being suduced it doesn't bode well, my father has let so much slip but he starting to rebel, this new darkness that is rising it will be more powerful then anything we have faced, it will take us all down"

Ruby leant against the wall " but no one knows when it will rise right ? So we can get Dean back "

Cas shook his head as he placed the ice down " the Angels Grow restless what ever is going to happen will happen tonight, it's not clear as to what it is but all I know is you and Dean are involved. "

Ruby stopped and looked at him " both of us ?" She ran her fingers through her blonde hair " a fight ?"

" I am sorry I don't know anymore then that, that's what I feel if we do this and make you an angel then you will have a heads up on Dean"

She shook her head " your taking about killing him I can't I won't "

Cas narrowed his eyes he could see the pain in hers " you feel for him don't you ?"

Ruby nodded ever so slowly " yes I don't know why I mean Dean and I we are supposed to hate each other like it should be I can't handle these feelings Cas it's not right for a demon to feel this way"

He walked over to her " demons have feelings you are not mindless robots, yes you serve lucifer and all that's unholy but there is a part of you that remembers what it was like to be human, it's the same for us, evil can not take away everything, "

" if I become an angel can I save him ?" She asked

Cas sucked in his breath " you have seen what he is you know what he is, the black eyes the power he has become one of you, but something isn't right he isn't just a demon"

" you didn't answer my question Cas " she said

" I don't know if there is anything left to save, I saw a side of Dean I have never witnessed before not in any demon, and whatever it is that has him he doesn't know which worries me greatly"

" he says he blacks out, he tried to…..kill me" she answered

Cas looked at her pain am worry reflected in his eyes " we may already be to late, for now let's concentrate on you, I will be back wait here" and with that Cas vanished.

Ruby slid down the wall this was a huge decision on her part, she has been a demon for so long now, could she give it all up to become an angel.


End file.
